Gilded Wings
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Keys open many things, but when Dipper finds one stashed away it doesn't open up an ordinary door. Secrets follow everywhere this key takes the Pines twins but it reveals little answers. But can a new resident to Gravity Falls help unravel this mystery or will they just bring the twins to their doom? One thing is for sure, there are no secrets that time does not reveal.


**First ever Gravity Falls Fanfic!  
****So please help me out in later chptrs if I miss anything or mess up.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Bill wasn't like his fellow demons for multiple reasons. One of the main reasons was that where as his brethren roamed freely from one town to another Bill choose to stay in Gravity Falls. He wasn't _tied down _to the quaint little forest settlement; Bill just found it entertaining to mess with these pathetic and stupid meat-bags the most.

So while other demons traveled to and fro through the Dreamscape, moving from one random victim to the next, Bill spent most of his time here and causing small phenomenons to the town's people. Now, Bill did leave the Dreamscape from time to time, even more recently being summoned by that short stack Gideon, to cause his bigger mischief but causing the smaller stuff he stayed here. It made him laugh at how little things could disrupt these meat-bags, and so quickly too.

But today had no time for joking around.

Today was the day that came only once every ten years and Bill was going to make sure this time his plans didn't get interrupted by some nosy meat-bags. The last time he tried to accomplish his goals, which had been ten years back, Bill had been deterred by one in particular annoying meat-bag; but he got back at him and didn't have to worry about him this time.

No, this time around Bill had to worry about two meat-bags called Pine Tree and Shooting Star. But After some thinking Bill came up with the perfect way to keep them busy. True it was the same idea he thought of last time, and that obviously didn't work, but the twins were younger and more gullible. This distraction would work; Bill was more than certain it would.

If he had a mouth Bill would have been smiling.

Time to set his plan into action.

.-.-.-.-.

Dipper was bored. No, he was beyond bored; he was downright bored to _death_!

Today was going so slow, no one had come to the shack and the heat of the summer sun was baking everyone who was stuck inside it. Normally Dipper and his friends and family would go down to the pool but it was closed due to it being cleaned. So they had to truck on and find ways to stay cool.

Wendy had removed her outer shirt and tied it around her waist, leaving her in her white under-t but it still wasn't enough. Soos had the idea to remove his own shirt but everyone was against it so he just kept his head shoved in a cooler. Mabel was laying on the floor with her sweater next to her and a fan blowing in her face. And Grunkle Stan had a hand fan while he walked around in his boxers and dirty wife beater.

Dipper himself was fanning his overheated body with his hat while drinking his cup of ice water, but the ice had melted long ago so now it was just water. "Grunkle Stan, this heat is killing us!"

"I know kid, but what do you expect me to do?" Stan mumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"Must… find… something… cold." Mabel groaned out as she began to crawl on the floor.

"I got ya Hambone." Soos said as he pulled his head out of the cooler, walked over and picked up Mabel, and proceeded to place the small girl in the cooler. "Seriously Mr. Pines, isn't there anything to keep us cool in this place?"

Scratching his chin, Stan Pines soon snapped his fingers with a smile. "I got it! Dipper, go into the spare room and look through the closet. I think I stuffed an old sprinkler in it."

Smiling at the idea of having some cooling water splashing on him Dipper quickly got up and raced towards the spare room. It had been a while since the boy had been in the room, not since the Experiment 78 fiasco, but he knew where the closet was that his Grunkle Stan was talking about.

Once Dipper reached the room the boy made quick time to the closet and opened it. But as he did Dipper wished he had taken his time with it, for as he hastily pulled the door open all the closet's contents came spilling out over him. Giving off a surprised scream, Dipper became engulfed by the random junk and he was more than certain that he saw some old underwear in it.

Digging his way out, Dipper popped out with a gasp and gave the pile a look over. He was confident in thinking that Stan would make him clean this up later but right now he wanted to find that sprinkler. Picking his way through the junk, and finding those underwear he saw, Dipper found what he was looking for.

The sprinkler was indeed old but Dipper knew it would work just fine once it was hooked up right. Just as he was about to rush back out of the room, Dipper found the sprinkler being tugged by something attached to it. Looking back, Dipper found that the sprinkler's hose was still in the pile. Gently pulling at the hose, Dipper soon found that it wasn't budging.

Giving off a ragged sigh Dipper got back down on his knees and began to dig out the rest of the sprinkler. Once the boy found the end he gave off a smile but it quickly turned to a look of confusion at what he saw was holding it back.

Stuck into one of the floor cracks was an old fashioned key. The key was a rusty bronze color and the key loop it was on had a pair of golden angelic wings; which was the reason the sprinkler was stuck. Pulling the key out, with a bit of difficulty, Dipper unwove the hose and stared at the strange object. The key loop design was odd look but Dipper could tell that a lot of love went into making it from the fine craftsmanship; the wings' feathers were detailed down to vane and shaft.

"Dipper! Did you get lost in there or something? Come on man, hurry up!"

At hearing the sound of Wendy's voice, Dipper's thoughts stopped abruptly and he absentmindedly pocketed the key. Picking up the sprinkler haphazardly, Dipper quickly made his way back to the others. "Coming!"

.-.-.-.-.

After Grunkle Stan had set up the sprinkler, and after applying some duck-tape to it, everyone was having fun jumping into the sprinkler and getting sprayed. Though they made Soos put on one of his spare shirts.

"This is totally the best day at work ever." Wendy said quietly to Dipper. Not wanting Stan to over hear her and make it a day without pay.

"I'll say, now I know how a hotdog feels in those rotators." Dipper replied and both he and Wendy let out a fit of laughs as they both ran through the sprinkler.

While Dipper busied himself talking with Wendy, Mabel had brought Waddles out and was lathering him up with the mud they were making. "That better Waddles? I know pigs cant sweat so this probably feels loads better."

The pig let out a happy oink before he raced off towards the sprinkler. Following her beloved pig, Mabel and Waddles jumped through it and landed in a mud puddle; causing a tidal wave of mud wash over everyone else. Everyone screamed at Mabel and the pig but it was so hot out that it quickly turned into laughter as it cooled them down.

Soon the day turned into night with everyone playing in the mud, making mud castles, and drawing silly pictures on Soos, but even the best of things must come to an end. Running through the sprinkler once more to clean off the mud, everyone dried themselves with the towels Stan had gone to get. Once everyone was dry, they gathered up their belongings and headed home.

Once Wendy and Soos left, Stan made double sure that Dipper and Mabel were more than dry; he didn't want his floors to get wet. So once he was done rubbing the towel over both their heads, Stan pulled it off and let out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHA! You kids look like Cousin It!"

In truth the twins did, with their hair now all fuzzed up and covering their faces the resemblance to the Adams Family member was uncanny but Mabel was the one who took the cake by emitting some clicks and squeaks. "All I need now is a small hat."

"Well, Cousin It and Pugsley need to go get dressed for bed." Stan said as he stood up and began to walk into the living room. "It's late and I want us bright eyed and bushy for tomorrow."

"Ah, why can't we stay up?!" Both Mabel and Dipper cried. "Just one movie?!"

"No, and that's my final decision. Now get your hinnies up those stairs before I make you sleep outside in the mud." Stan said in a tone that told he meant it but with his back to the twins they couldn't see the sly smile on his face.

"Okay okay, we're going." Dipper said as he and Mabel raced towards the stairs. Once the twins were out of sight, Stan chuckled lightly as he pulled out a movie.

"Now that their gone, it just me and you Alien Vixen."

.-.-.-.-.

After getting their pajamas on and brushing their teeth, both Mabel and Dipper sat on their beds. Mabel was putting some piggy lotion on Waddles she had bought online while Dipper was flipping through the journal looking for anything that may have answers to the key he found.

Looking over at her brother, Mabel noticed the small object in his hand. "What's that bro-bro?"

Blinking in surprise, Dipper looked down at his hand that Mabel had pointed to; he had forgotten he was holding the key. "Something I found in the spare room's closet."

"Really? Can I see?!" Mabel asked as she came over to Dipper's bed and sat down next to him.

Seeing no harm in letting Mabel see the key, Dipper gave it to her and turned back to his book. So far nothing had come up about the key or even golden wings and he was already halfway through the book. Turning the key in her hand, Mabel let out an 'oooh' at seeing the key loop. It was really pretty and Mabel liked pretty things.

"Wonder what it opens?" Mabel said as she peered over her brother's shoulder as he flipped page after page. "Maybe to a door that leads into a land of flying unicorns!"

Rolling his eyes at that idea, Dipper began to worry that this key was just some normal, average, old key. But then he remembered where he found it and told himself that nothing in this shack was as it seemed and continued looking in the book.

After a few minutes of silence Dipper had finally reached his wits end and slammed the book closed. "This is so stupid. This is probably just some run-of-the-mill key Stan just tossed into the closet after forgetting what it opens."

"Don't say that Dipper," Mabel said as she picked up the journal and somehow managed to open it back up to where he last had it. "I have a feeling that this key opens something important; something that will change our lives and how we see things."

Normally Dipper would shrug off what Mabel said, he did most of the time as half of what came out of her was complete nonsense, but something in the back of his head told him that she was right and that he should carry on. Looking down at the journal, Dipper saw he was only a few more pages away till he would reach the end.

"… Okay Mabel, but if nothing comes up in these next pages I am tossing that key back into the closet." Dipper said and Mabel nodded with her usual thick smile.

Helping her brother flip through the remaining pages, Mabel and Dipper soon were on the edge of their seats as the last two pages were now just a turn of a page away. Sharing a look for a few seconds with his sister, Dipper finally turned the page and what surprised him the most was that the pages weren't filled with drawings of monsters and strange phenomenon, but was occupied by a well written entry.

"_Over the past week I have come across a subgroup of humanoid creatures,_" Dipper began to read. "_In many ways they are like us humans, but in even more drastic ways they are not. They are a somewhat peaceful tribe but are wary of outsiders; especially humans._

"_I have managed to befriend one of the creatures, and have managed to learn much of their well kept secrets. But sadly the creatures, which I have given the name Cecidit Angeli, have found this out and I have been forever banished from ever returning to the tribe. I will miss seeing my friend but what I did that led to my banishment was for the good of all mankind._

"_I could not sit idly by and watch as they brought forth a terrible monstrosity; even if it meant cutting off my connections with my new friend._" Reaching the end of the page, Dipper went to turn the page and was in hope of seeing a drawing of the creature but was shocked to find nothing.

"What? W-why isn't there a picture?" Dipper shouted as he flipped between the two pages. "I don't understand." Hanging his head down in defeat, Dipper was about to close the book when Mabel stopped him.

"Look bro-bro, down in the corner." Mabel said as she flipped to the last page.

Down in the bottom right corner of the last page was a small drawing of the key but it was crossed out with red lines.

"What?" Dipper said as he stared at the page and found it blank aside from the drawing. Bringing out his black light, Dipper this time was rewarded with a secret message.

"_I managed to sneak back into the tribe and retrieve their ancient artifact. But sadly I know they will not stop looking for it. So I have stashed it away somewhere they will never go looking for it. Out deep in the forest is a lake that has a small island on it. There I have built a place where the artifact can stay; protected by spells so that no one or _something _can steal it back._"

Looking down at the key, both Mabel and Dipper were in shock at how secretive the author was being with these creatures. What could be so terrible that even the author wouldn't write it down? Finally looking away from the key Dipper turned back to the book but then remembered that there were no more pages.

"Looks like some of the pages are missing." Dipper said as he noticed the small trial of paper still stuck in the book; the telltale sign that pages were torn out. "Or maybe stolen."

"Who knows," Mabel said as she gave of a long yawn. "But I'm tired. How's about we look into this more tomorrow?"

Dipper really wanted to say no but when he started to rub his eyes he knew he lost this argument. "Okay, tomorrow morning maybe we can slip past Stan and go look for this lake and the island the journal talks about." Dipper said as Mabel gave back the key and crawled into her own bed.

"Sounds good Dipper. Night."

Replying his own 'good night', Dipper turned off the lights and shut the journal. But in his hand he still clutched the key. The golden wings were pressed up against his thumb and making it look like his digit could just up and fly away. Staring at the key a few more seconds, Dipper let out his own yawn before setting the key down.

He couldn't say why, but Dipper had a feeling that this key he found had just led him down a path he would later regret. With one last look at the old object, Dipper turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

Letting sleep take him.

* * *

**Well, what you guys think?**

**Not much happened here but more will later on,  
I promise**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
